This project seeks to contribute to the reduction of cancer mortality in minority populations through the implementation of five 2-day cancer prevention/early detection continuing education programs for nurses working with Black Americans. This proposed project is a continuation and refinement of the successful work that the Oncology Nursing Society implemented to address cancer issues in minority populations. The aims are to: (1) provide practicing nurses didactic and simulated hands on experience focused on five anatomical sites which have a high cancer incidence rate in Black Americans; (2) provide didactic and group process in the specifics of planning and evaluating community based cancer prevention/early detection Programs to nurses working with Black Americans; (3) provide opportunities to scrutinize tools currently utilized to evaluate programs and measure outcomes related to cancer prevention/early detection interventions, for appropriateness for use with Black clients; (4) provide opportunities for participants to establish links with national agencies and/or organizations which address cancer issues in their local communities; (5) disseminate scholarly reports related to cancer prevention and early detection among Black Americans; and, (6) evaluate the effectiveness of a cancer prevention/early detection program. The long-term objectives are to: (1) increase the number of nurses trained in cancer prevention/early detection; (2) increase the number of nurses prepared to engage in programs related to cancer prevention/early detection in the Black community; (3) increase the number of nurses prepared to report (their own) program and pilot study findings, (4) increase the number of nurses participating in collaborative prevention/early detection efforts, and (5) establish a network of professionals who will validate instruments for use with Black populations. The participants will be practicing nurses interested in cancer prevention/early detection who are also involved and/or employed in settings with Black Americans (N=200). Split-group and pre-test post-test designs will be used to answer all project questions.